


Collision

by ToasterBoss



Series: The Shapes We Take [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Daemon Touching, Daemons, M/M, Non Consensual Daemon Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterBoss/pseuds/ToasterBoss
Summary: Mila watched in horror at the twitching and thrashing pile of daemons and men.“Look at what gay porn has wrought,” said an amused voice in Russian behind her.She turned to see Lilia, looking out over the ice with a stoic expression. A moment later that marble face cracked as a huge grin split it and Lilia burst into laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> List of daemons:  
> Viktor: Snowy Owl Name: Yekaterina Diminutive: Katya, Katenka  
> Yuuri: Black-Tailed Gull Name: Yasu  
> Yurio: Azure-winged magpie (Before settling favoured great grey owl, turtle dove, Eurasian magpie and white stork) Name: Yelena Diminutive: Lena  
> Otabek: Golden Eagle Name: Inkar  
> Phichit: Red-breasted parakeet Name: Samitaa  
> JJ: Great Blue Heron Name: Estelle  
> Chris: Black woodpecker Name: Bellona  
> Isabella: Gibbon Name: Primo  
> Mila: Nightingale Name: Stanislav Diminutive: Stas  
> Lilia: European Otter Name: Bogdan   
> Sara: White Stork Name: Sol
> 
> Others not in this fic:  
> Leo: White-eared Hummingbird Name: Carmen  
> Guang-Hong: Common windmill Butterfly Name: Xiang  
> Georgi: European free-tailed bat Name: Tatiana Diminutive: Tanya  
> Emil: Brown long-eared bat Name: Radana  
> Mickey: Black stork Name: Luna  
> Seung-gil: Osprey Name: Ji-Min  
> Minami: Cicada Name: Hikari

“Come on, I need a picture of all of you together. Right in the middle of the rink.”

Mila watched from the sidelines as the boys shuffled awkwardly together at the request of JJ’s mother, daemons perched precariously on their shoulders. It was the most ridiculously awkward sight of the entire Grand Prix, and that was by the standards of an already ridiculously awkward bunch of men and boys. 

They were getting one last practise in before the exhibition and almost everyone was on or around the ice, men, woman, pairs, seniors and juniors alike. Viktor had decided to even grace the ice with his presence, as surprise, surprise, he was joining in Yuuri’s exhibition piece. Mila had just got off the ice, Stas cuddled up against her neck, both of them exhausted from fatigue and a lack of proper sleep in celebration of her medal.

“Has anyone seen my phone?” she asked, not finding it with her bag.

“Check with the younger Leroy siblings, they’ve been stealing phones to take random selfies as they think it’s the height of humour,” said Sara from where she was sprawled on a bench, taking selfies, Sol fluffing his plumage beside her. 

Mila groaned, not wanting to spend an hour later on deleting all the pictures from her phone of AJ’s scowling face. She really hated that kid and was dreading when he really got hit hard by puberty, as mood swings combined with his spoilt disposition, that lacked JJ’s good heart, would be hell. She also hoped that RJ hadn’t taken any selfies, as even though the girl was an angel, who also skated like one, she had been hit with the worst puberty had to offer. With the worst acne Mila had ever seen, braces that had yet to straighten the horribly misaligned teeth and features that all seemed to be growing at vastly different rates. 

A quick scan of the side of the rink quickly pinpointed the pair’s location, as RJ’s bright red hair was a beacon. As Mila made her way over she was surprised to see a flash of an obnoxiously yellow coat which belonged to Lilia, the woman who low-key terrified Mila, despite the fact she was a dinosaur who had trouble sitting in the seats at the side of the rink because of her lower back problems. The woman sat shock straight in her seat, watching the pair of children take selfies with her heavy-lidded eyes. She didn’t seem to mind that RJ and AJ had positioned themselves so that she was in the background of the pictures, she even had a small smirk on her normally downturned mouth. 

Mila was positive that Lilia knew how terrifying she was. Just once had Mila tried to strike up a conversation, but the sheer look of distain in Lilia’s cold eyes had sent Mila running. Sara had laughed at her, saying that Mila had imagined it and that Lilia was actually a kind person behind a face of marble, judging by what she had heard from others. Mila didn’t want to risk it though, Lilia was once known for moving as swift and deadly as her otter daemon and was probably just as deadly now despite the bad back and hip operation. Mila didn’t want to be murdered in her sleep, thank you very much. 

AJ fumbled with the phone, turning it off. Mila’s French was far from fluent and the fact AJ talked in very fast French-Canadian made it even worse, but she managed to get the general idea of what he was saying. He was frustrated that he couldn’t look back over the photos they had taken. 

RJ replied in even faster French, which was made worse by her braces ruining her dictation. Mila wasn’t able to make out a word of it, but the look on her face was able to express that she was disappointed as well.

With a sigh Lilia leant over the seat to take the phone from the pair. When she spoke, Mila was able to able to understand almost every word of that smooth, slow French. 

“I saw the code. Mila will not care if we open her phone.”

She couldn’t have been more wrong, as Mila very much did not want someone on her phone. The reason was that Mila had recently discovered a Japanese anime about a bunch of fictional attractive male skaters. Obsession had set in fast and soon Mila had been searching for fan content on her phone in her spare time. Fanfics, meta, fanart, you name it, Mila spent her time consuming it at a ravenous pace. In fact she had been doing just that before she took to the ice. She had arrived so early no one else had been there yet, so had not felt bad looking at explicit fanart on Mumblr. And she knew for a fact she had a bad habit of not exiting the app before locking her phone, which was why she always tried to open her phone stealthily in public. The horror sank in, chilling Mila to her core.

Lilia Baranovskaya was about to open Mila’s phone and be bombarded with gay porn. In front of children! 

“NOOOOO!” screeched Mila as she broke into a run, or tried to, as her skates were still on her feet.

AJ and RJ both looked up at Mila and thankfully away from the phone. Lilia however didn’t, as the second Mila screamed she had unlocked the phone and was greeted by an eyeful of, very well-drawn, gay bondage porn. Perfectly plucked eyebrows shot up and that strict mouth dropped open as a strangled gasp escaped it.

Mila reached them a second later, a million panicked thoughts going through her mind, but the most pressing one was that she had to get rid of the image before the children saw it. So in a move that could only have ever been done by someone with a fraction of a second’s contemplation, Mila grabbed her phone from Lilia’s slack hands and threw it.

Right towards the rink, where the boys were gathered.

Time slowed down thanks to the rush of adrenaline, but Mila’s body didn’t speed up, so she watched helplessly as the phone soared through the air over the ice, right towards JJ’s head. It collided with a solid thwack and JJ jerked to the side, which was enough to make him loose his balance and sent him falling. It sent off a chain reaction that Mila could only compared to a stack of dominos falling. 

Estelle tried to take to the air as JJ fell, but due to her size and natural lack of agility she instead ended up launching herself into Yuuri’s face, who then flailed as the shock from touching another’s daemon jolted him. He grabbed Viktor in an effort to steady himself, but only succeeded in dragging his coach down with him, along with Yeketerina, who fell into Yuuri’s arms. Yasu tried to escape, but like with Estelle, her wingspan was too wide and she ended up hitting Phichit in the face, who screamed and fell as well. His daemon, Samitaa lashed out in a panic with her sharp beak and claws at the nearest surface, which just happened to be the face of Yuri. Yelena managed to get in the air, small and agile enough, but was stricken down with the weakness and pain that was associated with touching another’s daemon without permission and fell from the air. On reflex Otabek went to catch her, but realised his mistake the second he caught the small daemon. He let out deep groan and fell face first, sending Inkar tumbling from his shoulder. With her massive size and wingspan she was easily able to take out both Chris and his small daemon, Bellona. 

Mila watched in horror at the twitching and thrashing pile of daemons and men.

“Look at what gay porn has wrought,” said an amused voice in Russian behind her. 

She turned to see Lilia, looking out over the ice with a stoic expression. A moment later that marble face cracked as a huge grin split it and Lilia burst into laughter. 

….

Otabek had planned his and Yura’s entire romance when he had been thirteen. He would have formally introduced himself the second he became someone worthy of those fierce eyes, he would propose a friendship between the two of them, then they would become the closest of friends, followed by the two of them falling deeply in love and after Otabek retired they would finally be free to be together with nothing standing in the way. It had not been serious of course, except to his young mind. As he had grown older Otabek had made a conscious decision to scrap his plan, seeing how naïve it had been. Who was to say that Yura would want to be friends, or that they would fall in love? Despite that, the plan had always remained in the back of his mind and in the depths of the night, when sleep eluded him, he would add more and more to the plan. What he would say, what he would do, how he would woo Yura. He was embarrassed to say that before he went to Barcelona he had planned out the entire speech he had made to Yura and where exactly he would make it. To his shock the plan had actually gone smoothly, though the rescue from rabid fangirls had not been expected. 

Despite all the thought he had put into his imaginary romance with Yura, two subjects had never been broached, sex and daemon touching. The story that played in his mind was risqué as an Austin romance, with only longing glances and the brush of hands. Otabek was a gentleman through and through, so even thinking about such things felt dirty. Regardless, he knew that one day he wanted those things to happen, and when they did they would be perfect and romantic and nothing like the scenario he had found himself in.

Catching Yelena had been purely by instinct. She had been falling, in pain and in need of help, so it had seemed so natural to just reach out. The second his skin had made contact with her feathers a sensation close to electrocution shot through him, starting in his finger tips and spider webbing outwards, following his nerves throughout his body. Along with it came a flash of emotions, frustration, anger, longing, determination and sheer brutal force of will. It was unmistakeably Yura and as that single second dragged on for what seemed like an eternity he saw more and more of the mind behind those harsh eyes. The rush was so powerful it knocked the air from Otabek’s lungs and his body toppled forwards. Before he hit the ice he became aware of something under all the roiling, brash feelings, acceptance and love, so strong and steady in overtook Otabek. A moment later it was all ruined when Inkar crashed into Chris, filling Otabek instead with a feeling of wrongness. 

Screaming in multiple languages erupted all around Otabek, Thai, French, Japanese and Russian. Most of which he couldn’t understand, but judging from the Russian, which he could very clearly understand, it was all cursing so crude that it would make a sailor cringe. Yura in particular was showing off just how versatile Russsian cursing could be.

Otabek should probably get off of Yelena, who was trapped between his arm and the ice, though she had thankfully not been crushed. But his body refused to move, as all his strength seemed to be draining from him and the world was spinning. So instead he lay there, watching events unfolded while drooling unattractively on the ice pressed against his face. He wondered how long it would take for the others to untangle them, as the unlucky group were in no state to do it themselves. 

“Hang on, Yuuri!” 

Scratch that. Viktor had somehow managed to get to his feet and had hooked his hands under Yuuri’s arms. With a grunt of exertion Viktor pulled Yuuri upright and both Yeketerina and Estelle fell off of him.

JJ was the next to escape, as his daemon was no longer being touched. He shuffled backwards on his rear, too unsteady to stand and as soon as he was a safe distance away he collapsed backwards into his mother’s waiting arms. Meanwhile his daemon had been dragged away from the fray by his mother’s massive albatross daemon. 

Viktor quickly returned to the mess, as Yasu had fallen on top of Phichit. At first Otabek thought that Viktor would have to carefully flip Phichit so Yasu would be freed without being crushed, but then Viktor did the unthinkable, he picked up Yasu. It wasn’t a quick move either, that was expected as a last resort. He slowly pushed Yasu’s wings so they were folded safe against her body and then wrapped his large hands around her body to lift her free. Then once he was sure Yasu was held correctly he skated back over to Yuuri, who had managed to sit back up, and deposited the daemon in his fiancé’s lap. No one had seemed to notice it in the panic, too focused on everything else, but unable to look away, Otabek saw it all.

A second later his world was filled with pure agony. It took him a second to register what had happened. Chris, who was slightly better off than the others, as Bellona hadn’t come in contact with anyone else, had elbowed Inkar in the chest to try and get her off of him. It worked, far too well, as he managed to send her flying a fair distance. 

Some of Otabek’s strength returned to him and with what felt like a massive effort he propped himself up on his elbows and rolled to the side, freeing Yelena. The effect was instant, the dizziness disappearing and his strength flooding back into his body, though it still felt like he had ran a marathon or finished a brutal free skate. He looked around and saw Phichit and Yura still helpless on the floor. He crawled over and cradled Yura in his arms, forcing the boy into a sitting position, which didn’t do much to free him from the beak and talons embedded in his face.

“Samitaa, you need to let go!” he said as he tried to shake the daemon free.

A low keen of agony was the only reply the trembling daemon could give. 

Otabek scanned around him, trying to find a solution. At first searching the daemons around him for one that could pull Samitaa free, but found that wasn’t an option. He was surrounded by daemons either too weak to pull Samitaa free or were too likely to injure her in the process, he didn’t even trust Inkar. He felt helpless, unable to save Yura, who was looking paler by the second. Wasn’t Otabek supposed to be a hero? 

“Hang on a sec, I’ll go get Primo,” said a voice beside Otabek.

Otabek looked up to see JJ, skating away to the side of the rink. It took Otabek a second to realise what was happening, but then he saw JJ’s fiancée Isabella frantic at the side of the rink, her gibbon daemon clinging to her black hair. How was JJ supposed to get him over here? Was he going to carry Isabella over? Surely he didn’t have the strength after what had just happened. Otabek couldn’t help but gasp when JJ opened his arms and the gibbon daemon jumped into them without hesitation.

“Got him! Just hang in there!”

JJ skated back over and knelt down beside the ashen Yura. With some manoeuvring he managed to get Primo as close to Yura’s face as possible, while still not touching the boy. 

“Can you hear me, Yuri?” asked JJ. “We’re going to get her off, just give us a sec?”

Yura only twitched.

“Kitten, talk to me.”

“Fuck you, JJ,” came the laboured and slurred reply.

“There he is. Now try and stay conscious.”

“Too… easy…”

Primo hung from JJ’s hands as he worked pulling Samitaa free, one claw at a time. It was slow going, as Gibbons were not the most dextrous of primates, but it was still better than trying to pry the small parrot free with a razor sharp beak or talons, or even worse, by human hands. Eventually Samitaa was pulled free and JJ helped Primo place her on the unconscious Phichit’s chest. 

“Christ, I’m glad that is over,” said JJ as he sat back heavily on the ice, breathing deep through his nose.

“Maybe you should take him back before you take a break,” said Otabek red-faced as he gestured to Primo sat comfortably in JJ’s arms. 

JJ turned scarlet from the collar of his shirt to his hairline. “Oh, sorry I forgot.”

JJ made a quick retreat back over the ice to where Isabella was, handing the daemon back stiffly, face a bright shade of tomato.

“Ugh, they have no shame. They’re worse than katsudon and Viktor.”

Otabek looked down at where Yura was lying on the ice, colour finally returning to his face and eyes focused.

“To be fair if he hadn’t done that Samitaa would still be clinging to your face.”

“Still doesn’t make it any less gross. But then again, this whole situation was really fucking gross. We ended up touching each other’s daemons. I’m never going to be able to look Phichit in the eye ever again.”

Otabek lifted his eyes to meet Yura’s own and found himself lost in that same iron gaze. What had been beautiful before was now breathtaking with the knowledge of what was behind them. “You’ll learn to get past the awkwardness,” was all he was able to say. 

“Here’s hoping,” replied Yura with a huff and then those soldier eyes looked down at the ice beside Otabek. “What’s that?”

Otabek followed Yura’s gaze and felt the flush return to his face. Beside him on the ice was a phone with a shattered screen, but despite the cracks it was easy to make out the very well-drawn gay porn frozen on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed what the name and type of daemon that Phichit had after consulting with someone who can actually speak Thai. So if anyone from the countries of the skaters sees anything wrong with their daemons feel free to tell me and we can figure out something better.
> 
> Also I headcanon that Mila is kind of like Evgenia Medvedeva, with our reality being their fiction. Which pair she ships is up to you. ;)
> 
> Leroy Siblings:  
> “RJ” Reine-Jocelyne Leroy: The middle Leroy child. Turned 15 just after the due date to get into the senior division the same year as Yuri. The most diplomatic of the entire Leroy family, often plays peacemaker. Actually has a surprisingly good relationship with Yuri. Daemon – Unsettled (But seems to favour owls, so is probably very likely close to settling) Name: Ariel  
> “AJ” Armel-Julien Leroy: At 13 is the youngest Leroy child. Is the spoilt baby of the family, which causes a lot of arguments when his spoilt nature goes up against JJ’s massive ego. Despite this JJ and AJ love each other very much, they can just never agree on anything. Hates Yuri with a burning passion. Daemon – Unsettled Name: Fleur 
> 
> There was also going to be a skater who was the unknown instagramer from the ending, a French gold medalist called Penelope Augustin-Beaufort with a common kestrel daemon named Alfred, but I found it made the fic too cluttered so switched her with Lilia. I might include her in later fics, as I really liked her.


End file.
